percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 14
Alex's POV Center of Light Base, Mount Orthrys, San Francisco CA, USA Light poured out of Josh's tent. He had told us his plan, to have some aircraft and send it to the Dark Circle Base. I tried to tell him that it wouldn't work, that killing and fighting people wouldn't help anything. We had to convince them that we were framed. Of course, he kept with his plan. But now he would be in a coma for two weeks. That gave me time to stop this war. To make peace with my old friends. And maybe even save my family... I sighed and sat in the ruins of the Titan base. Lora sat next to me. She was drawing the sunset, and it was beautiful today. She was talking to me about Garret as she drew. "Josh has been unreasonable. He told me that Garrett is a spy but we have no evidence." "Well Garret was never really on our side." I pointed out. "True, but Josh thinks he's using me for the Dark Circle. He isn't!" "Lora, I believe you." She glanced at me with her beautiful eyes, and said, "Really? But I thought you hate him..." "Well, I do," I say, "But he would never try and hurt you. He did join the Dark Circle, he is a traitor to the Center of Light, but not you. He loves you Lora." She held a half smile for a second, but then it disapeared. "We have two weeks. Two weeks to save Garret and stop this war." "Josh, is watching us." I say, "But he can't wake up. So we can do what we need to now, and face consequences later." "But what shoudl everyone else do? Josh didn't give them a plan except stock up the ship..." She says. "They can stock it. However, I've had dreams about Hiro, the son of Chronos. The Dark Circle murdered him, but he managed to time travel and save himself. Maybe we can get the other members to help save him... And we can recruit more members. Right now, the Dark Circle is fighting itself, forming a schism. It's a great time." I say. "So, we rescue him and get more members, possible end the conflict?" says Lora. "Yeah. And right now, we talk to Garret and prove he is innocent." I say. "Well let's go." She said taking my hand. As we grabbed my backpack, which I turned into an old fashiioned airplane, an angry voice, Josh's, spoke in my head saying: What are you guys doing?! "Disobeying you." I said out loud. And then we flew away. Dark Circle Base, USA The base was on the top of the rocky hill above. Lora was crouched next to me under a cluster of trees. We had our lunch spread out beneath us, and we were almost done. "So," I said with a mouth full of nutella, "We're heading through an underground cave I found last year. It opens in the dorms, and we walk to Thanatos'. WE may have to fight Drake, but I'm confident we will find Garret." She nodded and wiped some peanut butter off her chin. There was still a glob next to it that she missed. "Here I'll get that..." I said wiping it off. And then for a second, we stared into eachothers eyes with my hand on her chin. I felt my true feelings for her blossom, but then I pulled away. She didn't love me... To break the awkward silence, she said, "So... we... er... better get goin..." She said shyly. I noticed she was blushing. "Um... yeah." I said awkwardly. We ran up the hill until a small cave was infront of us. Water dripped from the stalagmites, and when I put my hand in, cold air swallowed it. "Ready?" I said. She nodded in determination. Then we both slowly climbed into the cave, ready to complete our mission. Guys, I will guide you the way in Josh said. Oh, okay I said back. We started to climb through the grimy cave. Water splashed at our feet, and an odd scent was in the air. Soon it was almost complete darkness. After a couple minutes, we arrived at the end of the cave. A large metal door stood in our way and Lora said, "Okay, how do we get in?" "Only children of Ouranos can open it. It's only visible from this side. On the other wall, this will just look like a normal part of the wall." I then place my palms on the door, and whisper, "Open," The door silently opens a crack, and golden light pours in. We nodded at eachother and then crept through the door. And to our surprise, Ariel and Drake were both sitting on the bed, staring at us. "Uh..." I say. "Awkward..." Lora mutters. "We were just um... playing rock paper scissors. Not doing anything else." Ariel whispers. When I look at Drake's face, I see his pale skin flush into a blotchy red. He pulls out a knife and lunges at us. In the confusion, I send a gust of wind, knocking him back into the bed. Lora runs out the door, and I pull a chair out with me. As we slam the door, I place the chair beneath the handle, locking them in. "Have fun you two!" I tease my old friends, and then we walk away. In the hall, a red and gold carpet pathes a path for about twenty doors, each for one protogenoi. Each door is painted a different color, sky blue for Ouranos, greenish-brown for Gaea, and black for Tartarus. "What's the color of death?" Lora asks. "I dunno... pink?" I say. "Haha, let's try it." She says, walking to a hot pink door and opening it. I'm cracking up as she peers into the door and says, "Garret, you here?" And then she is pulled into the room, and the last thing I see is pitch black wings covering her body. The Chiaroscuro Homepage [[The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 15|'Chapter 15']] Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Dagostino